Atlas Empire
For the character, see ATLAS A large country located in the Faeris continent. Atlas is traditionally ruled by a council of individuals that are selected through democracy based on their contributions to the country itself. While mostly continent to focus on internal affairs, they are well equipped to deal with most threats, being highly militarized in nature. History The Atlesian Empire was transported here through a Rift several decades ago, after spending time learning about the new world they found themselves in, they quickly began to rebuild their military forces and begin research on the nearby activity of the Stormwall. Due to the technology and informational source that the Stormwall turned out to be, Atlas experienced a very brief period of technological growth. It was during this time that the Atlesian Council determined they would take a non-interference policy with the rest of Rigal Prima at large, only interfering and lending aid when they stood to gain from it politically or economically, but otherwise remaining involved with the world at large. This eventually changed in the recent decade, with the new council determining that such a stance could eventually spell ruin for them, they began exporting goods and services, namely in the form of defensive weaponry and airships. This includes both a civilian and transportation model, capable of reaching super sonic speeds with no harm or negative affects for their passengers, due to an inertia dampening field designed by Atlas. These particular models of airships are relatively cheap to manufacture for the large empire, and are sold at a price that quantifies that to other countries, individual buyers however face far greater prices, keeping with the Empires policy of doing what they can to curry favor in as many political places as they can. Keeping with their main line of exports, the Atlesian Empire also boasts one of the most advanced air fleets on the planet. Their Dreadnaught Class Airships capable of housing a citys worth of people within it. Eschewing naval forces for sheer air superiority, these airships are almost never seen outside of Atlas territory, as their presence would almost surely be a sign of aggression to neighboring countries. Atlas has however been known to loan out regiments of their Elysium Knights in exchange for anything of economic value that allows them to make up for the deficit. These self sufficient robots exhibit near sentience, but are in fact controlled from a remote location. Leaders The leaders of Atlas are the five members of the Atlesian Council, for these positions happen once every seventh year. Those who are allowed to run for the position must be able to prove they have in someway benefited the country as a whole before they are allowed to run. In addition to these five members, James Ironwood is the standing General of the Atlesian Military, and their dignitary for the outside world. He has held this position for five years, to some debate over weather he should be force to retire the position when he's reach the same tenure as the council members.